


How It All Began

by flavourless_fiction (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Kurooaka ship week, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flavourless_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurooaka ship week fics that all connect, and are almost like a prequel to, We're Not Going To Pretend This Is Okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night's Out

When Kuroo asked Akaashi to go out to a club with him, he’d expected to be rejected either really bluntly, or with something along the lines of, ‘isn’t that something that you and Bokuto-san would do?’ The fact that he got a yes, well more of an, ‘okay why not?’ That was a miracle. He’d certainly misjudged Akaashi’s character slightly, having taken the setter for being more, well, boring.

They had agreed on a rough time to meet up, the two texting each other as they were both about to leave their respective residences. It was strange, Kuroo was almost nervous to hang out with Akaashi one on one for once, they weren’t with Bokuto or any of their other mutual acquaintances unless of course Akaashi decided to invite someone along at the last minute. He doubted it though, plenty of people had gone home for reading week and those that had stayed, certainly had better things to do than hang out with two first years that just wanted to party.

He couldn’t help but wonder how Akaashi was going to be able to get in let alone get a drink though. He was only nineteen and most of the clubs had a no under twenties rule. Although this was Bokuto’s boyfriend and Bokuto had been able to get into numerous clubs when they were still in high school. Claiming he ‘knew a guy’, Akaashi must have known that guy too.

***

Two drinks, that was what it took for Akaashi to be pink in the cheeks and more comfortable in the slightly dingy club. It wasn’t that it was extremely gross, it was more a case of with all the bodies rubbing up against each other, there was a smell of sweat that was pretty distinct. Akaashi up until this point had been mostly silent, but now he was talking rather freely, out of all the times they had spent together, he hadn’t heard Akaashi talk directly to him that much and they had spent a lot of time together, it was just that Bokuto typically dominated the conversation. “Do you think I’ll regret it.” Akaashi said, his face turning slightly serious as he leant against the railing that prevented people falling off of the slightly raised balcony and onto the dance floor.

“What are you talking about?” Kuroo asked, sipping at his drink, he had no idea what Akaashi had ordered him, all he knew was that it was alcoholic and the taste wasn’t too offensive, so he could nurse it for the time being. “Bokuto acts like you two are great.”

“I’m not talking about him, I meant, do you think I’ll regret quitting volleyball?” That wasn’t the sort of question that Kuroo had expected, he probably would have preferred it to be about Bokuto, at least then he could just give a text book answer.

He didn’t even know why Akaashi quit, most that knew him and were on college team had expected him to join, it wasn’t until the first real practice that Bokuto had told him that the other had quit. “I don’t even know why you quit so I can’t answer that question for you.” Kuroo said, watching Akaashi lower his head slightly. That mustn’t have been the answer that he’d wanted. “If you’re thinking now that you will end up regretting it, doesn’t that mean that you already do?”

There was a soft groan from the other before he took Kuroo’s glass from him, downing it and placing the now empty glass on the table. “Let’s dance, that’s why we’re here right?” He said quickly, taking a hold of Kuroo’s wrist and and dragging him into the middle of the dance floor.


	2. Jacket

They ran into each other between classes, Kuroo quite easily could have exaggerated and said that they literally ran into each other. It wasn’t quite that, although Akaashi did look miserable. Kuroo had quickly pulled the other to the side, concerned, he’d never seen Akaashi look so, _rattled_.

“I’m fine.” Akaashi instantly insisted, trying to free his arm from Kuroo’s grip. His face certainly didn’t reassure him that the other was fine. If anything he looked worse than he had less than a minute ago. “I have a class to go to Kuroo, let go.”

Kuroo bit his lip, wanting to call the other out but knowing it probably wasn’t wise to do so. If he upset Akaashi even more than he already was. He wasn’t a monster and he certainly wasn’t prepared to break the other over a simple ‘are you okay?’ He chose to let go of the arm, Akaashi standing still for a moment, did he expect an apology? “Do you want me to text Bokuto, he can probably cheer you up.” He said, winking at the other.

“He’s the last person I want to talk to.” Akaashi snapped, pushing past Kuroo and continuing to move down the hallway. He genuinely had thought that Bokuto would be able to cheer the other up. Whenever he saw Akaashi and Bokuto together they seemed to be happy, maybe that was an explanation, that their happiness is only on the surface. Sure Kuroo knew they fought, he and Bokuto were best friends but he never let out that there were issues with their relationship. Unless of course this was just another fight and it had been blown out of proportion.

He couldn’t do anything about it now. He didn’t want to ask Bokuto in case it upset Akaashi more, because surely Bokuto would tell him that he told him, it was probably safer to just pretend like nothing had happened until he got the chance to speak to Akaashi again.

***

He hadn’t expected it to rain today, it had been overcast in the morning but Kuroo had thought, well hoped that it was going to clear up, that way during practice there was no risk of them running in the rain. He didn’t get what he wanted though. Half way through his final class for the day it started pouring, students that were on the campus grounds scattering for shelter. It was somewhat comical to watch from his classroom, the colourful figures moving at paces most wouldn’t even dare to move.

Admittedly Kuroo knew he wouldn’t be any better than the students that were now on the most part under cover. He probably would have sprinted and risked injury to get out of the rain. There had been plenty of jokes about Nekoma being a team of cats, but the sheer hatred of the rain alone from most of the team would have been enough to convince most. Yamamoto was an outlier and would never be included in the opinion poll when it came to rain and nearly anything else.

The professor seemed to be as distracted by the sight of students running across the grounds as much as his students. It was a sort of distraction that most would expect from junior high students but not college students and their professor. However, the sight was too amusing to not notice. “I think that will do for today then.” The professor said, wearing an amused grin. In the man’s defence, other student’s had classes across campus after this and it was going to take a fair bit of time to get across campus whilst remaining relatively dry. It was doing everyone a favour in a sense.

Kuroo stretched as he stood, gathering the notepad and textbook. He was certainly thankful that he’d chosen to leave his laptop at home today, especially considering he didn’t own a waterproof case. Sure not much damage could be done between the hundred metres between his car and the exit closest to the carpark. But there was always that risk. Kuroo had also tripped over in that parking lot twice before, today was really not the day for him to do that.

As he made his way through the building, he did see a number of people that were soaked, a few of them professors, who looked less than impressed with their own states. Plenty of the students on the other hand were laughing and messing around. There was something about rain that brought out the inner child in a lot of people it seemed.

Kuroo did stop when he reached the exit however, finally realising that his arms were bare. There was no way he could make it to his car without being soaked to the bone when it was like this and he didn’t have a jacket or a hoodie. He really should have taken the overcast weather more seriously. If he ran, he’d likely trip on that one stupid crack that he had tripped on before and end up wet and dirty, if he walked he’d just be wet and he could hunch over to protect his book and notes.

“Don’t do it!” Someone called out to him, the running hooded figure having seen that he was about to step out into the rain. Kuroo stepped out of the way of the other, not wanting to be crashed into.

The other stopped when he reached the door though. “Akaashi?” He said, smiling when he recognised the other, the other seeming to be in a more neutral mood than he had been earlier.

Akaashi shoved his books into Kuroo’s arms, quickly removing the jacket from his body and taking not only his but Kuroo’s books as well, the jacket now in his arms. “Take it, if it doesn’t clear up before my class ends, well I’ll go under someone’s umbrella.” He said, wearing a smile that was most definitely forced.

“Thanks.” He said, slipping it on. The sleeves were a little too short but it fit well enough. He wasn’t going to zip it up though, given that Akaashi had a slightly smaller frame than him. “Are you okay?”

“No, but it’ll sort itself out, all of our problems sort themselves out eventually.” With that Akaashi was gone, running into the building.

 


	3. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people went with sad things for this prompt but I wanted to keep consistent and make it something funny.

“Have you ever had surgery?” Akaashi asked suddenly, rolling from his stomach to his back.

Kuroo laughed, looking down at Akaashi, amused by the sudden question. He really hadn’t expected such a question, since arriving at his apartment, Akaashi had been mostly quiet. Lying on the ground, studying and eating from the bowl of chips that sat on Kuroo’s coffee table. “No, I got stitches on my chin once, but never surgery.” Kuroo said, he didn’t actually know why Akaashi was here, he’d just asked if he could come over to study for a bit, Kuroo happily agreed because it meant he’d have company for a few hours. “Have you?”

Kuroo watched as Akaashi nodded, pulling up his shirt slightly, running a finger in a line along the right side of his stomach. “I got my appendix out about a week after spring nationals in my third year.”

Kuroo slowly moved from his seat, looking over the scar before poking Akaashi in the stomach. “Did that hurt?” He asked, running his finger over the scar. Only causing Akaashi to squirm slightly, Kuroo taking it as a ticklish reaction.

That only made Kuroo want to do it more, a childish side taking over, tickling Akaashi’s stomach and sides whilst the other tried to writhe away, distinct tears in his eyes as he tried to stop himself from laughing. “Stop…” Akaashi whined, swatting at Kuroo’s hands.

After one hit too hard, Kuroo retracted his hands. “Sorry, it’s just funny to hear you laugh so much.” He chuckled.


	4. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is on the exact same night as chapter 1

Akaashi had been the one to drag him onto the dance floor and several songs later, he had been the one to drag him off of it also. It was rushed, forceful even, Akaashi pressing Kuroo against a wall and kissing him. Had he been soberer, he would have listened to the part of him that was telling him to push Akaashi away. However, that slight intoxication dulled his better sense and allowed himself to kiss the other back.

Besides, if he continued to drink tonight, he probably wouldn’t even remember this. He hoped he wouldn’t remember this! Akaashi was a good kisser, he knew that for certain now, but it was _Akaashi,_ this was Bokuto’s boyfriend. “I can fucking hear you thinking.” Akaashi growled against his lips, a deliberate attempt to get him to stop thinking.

With that though, Kuroo couldn’t help but relax, Akaashi’s lips against his own too eager, desperate for something, what was it? His attention? Just attention in general perhaps? It was a fairly desperate attempt and even now Kuroo was willing to indulge in it.

He was a bad friend.

Every little kiss was more passionate than the last, coaxing Kuroo into forgetting entirely about the fact that his best friend’s boyfriend had kissed him and realising that an incredibly good looking guy had pulled him off of the dance floor and had chosen to lock lips with him. This was the sort of scene that was played out in movies. A scene that Kuroo hadn’t known that he wanted until now.

There wasn’t much that was sexy about an alcohol infused kiss to a sober person, but when you’re half way to being drunk, it has a degree of sex appeal at least. Kuroo knew that already, there had been a few times that he’d witnessed a sloppy drunken kiss and found it disgusting but when he was drunk he thought it was the greatest thing ever. That is until the morning when he had to face the consequences had he slept with the other who had generally been as sloppy as he was the night before.

The thing about Akaashi was, that he wasn’t particularly sloppy in his movements or just in any way in particular. It was that he was more forward than normal. Had the other suddenly kissed him whilst sober… Well, that would never happen because Akaashi would never knowingly betray- “Kou-” So he thought he was kissing Bokuto then. Kuroo couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed, his better sense finally taking over and pushing Akaashi away from him.

“I’m sorry, I can’t let you do this.” Kuroo uttered, staring at Akaashi who looked, well, annoyed. Which hadn’t been the reaction that he had expected to get. He’d thought Akaashi would have apologised, that’s certainly what he would have done during high school, sober or otherwise.

After observing Akaashi’s face for a moment however, Kuroo knew, he knew that Akaashi had never thought it really was Bokuto. That annoyed expression had quickly shifted to a saddened one. Perhaps it was an expression that was guilty. If he’d known that he wasn’t kissing Bokuto, then why had he  uttered his name?


End file.
